Taking care of our lives
by Harley Quinn Black
Summary: Después de su segundo año, Harry nota que si él y sus amigos no hacen nada por protegerse a sí mismos, ningún adulto lo hará. Después, conoce a Sirius Black y se da cuenta que a pesar de todo, tal vez sí haya un adulto responsable por aquí.


**Taking Care of Our Lives**; _by Harley Quinn Black_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenece a JK Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p>La tranquila noche de verano en Privet Drive número cuatro mantenía a tres de sus habitantes en un sueño profundo y reparador. Lo mismo no ocurría con el cuarto habitante, el chico que nadie quería en esa casa. Harry Potter no podía dormir, nuevamente pensando en los sucesos ocurridos unas semanas antes durante su segundo año escolar.<p>

La noche que él, Ron y Lockhart bajaron a la Cámara de los Secretos para salvar a Ginny se repetía interminablemente en su memoria. La confrontación entre él y Tom Riddle estaba demasiado presente en sus pensamientos. Y pensar que había tantas semejanzas entre ellos.

Según Dumbledore, esas semejanzas no importaban. Pero de ser así ¿por qué nadie explicó eso a los demás alumnos que pasaron el año haciéndolo sentir tan mal por los petrificados? Y ¿por qué nadie escuchaba lo que él, Ron y Hermione tenían que decir? Si alguien los hubiera escuchado, no habrían tenido que bajar a rescatar la Piedra Filosofal el año anterior, ni habrían tenido Ron y él que bajar a la Cámara.

Tampoco nadie había notado el comportamiento tan extraño de Ginny durante el año. Nadie notó las veces que salió del castillo para conseguir la sangre de los gallos o las veces que bajó a los baños para liberar al monstruo. Todo eso ocurrió durante las noches. ¿Cómo es que en un castillo tan vigilado como Hogwarts nadie haya notado las escapadas nocturnas de una niña de once años?

Ahora que lo pensaba, él, Ron y Hermione habían ya varias veces salido del castillo de noche y nadie lo había notado (más que Malfoy). La única vez que él mismo fue descubierto por Dumbledore por estar fuera de la cama en la madrugada, éste sólo le había dicho que no volviera a buscar el espejo. Nada de puntos menos o detenciones por deambular tan tarde.

Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta de que a pesar de que los profesores dijeran estar ahí en caso de que algo sucediera, de que dijeran ser los encargados de guiarlos por el mejor camino, nada de eso sucedía o sucedería.

Así que Harry decidió que si los profesores no están dispuestos a ayudarlo a él y a los demás alumnos, entonces ellos mismos deberían hacer algo. Tal vez podría convencer a Ron y Hermione de estudiar un poco más de hechizos protectores y a algún compañero mayor (¿tal vez Wood?) de que los ayudara cuando tuvieran problemas en las clases.

Después de todo, no era como si Snape los ayudara a comprender cómo fabricar una poción o McGonagall les explicara en qué estaban fallando en los hechizos. Los únicos profesores que hacían eso eran Flitwick y Sprout. Binns simplemente no hacía nada más que hablar de guerras de goblins- Ni para qué hablar de sus dos maestros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Quizás no sería tan mala idea iniciar un grupo de estudio, por lo menos con sus compañeros de año. Ron sería difícil de convencer, pero al final sabría que todo es para su beneficio. Hermione estaría dando saltos de alegría. Neville, Dean y Seamus también participarían, e incluso Lavender y Parvati lo harían si se les motivaba bien. Harry no hablaba mucho con las otras dos chicas de su año, Freya and Maisie, pero probablemente sería buena idea incluirlas en su idea.

Harry sonrió. Si los diez conseguían formar ese grupo de estudio no sólo comenzarían a obtener conocimientos independientemente de los profesores, sino que además podrían llegar a hacer que Gryffindor obtuviera más puntos y así llevar una ventaja sobre las demás Casas. Lo que Harry no sabía es que de ese pequeño grupo de estudio saldrían los Héroes de una Guerra que no imaginaba que vendría.

En ese momento, varias lechuzas llegaron con regalos de Ron, Hermione y Hagrid. Harry se emocionó con sus regalos, pero no olvidó su nuevo propósito.

Esa noche, Harry durmió un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que incluso si ocurrían más sucesos como el de la Cámara, no tendría que enfrentarlos sólo.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó algo más alegre de lo que era habitual durante los veranos. Era su cumpleaños número trece y podía considerarse como el inicio de su adolescencia. Claro, no era como si de ahora en adelante pasaría su tiempo con chicas y en fiestas. No era así para él, pero sentirse mayor era todo un logro para un chico que ya más de tres veces estuvo a punto de morir.

Mientras preparaba el almuerzo para los Dursley, Harry se enteró de dos cosas. La primera, que un tal Sirius Black había escapado de prisión. La segunda era aún peor.

"El tren de Marge llegará en cualquier momento. Iré a la estación por ella" Anunció Vernon una vez que hubo terminado su desayuno.

Harry casi había olvidado que Marge llegaba ese día e hizo una mueca que Vernon notó.

"Te lo advierto chico" dijo con los pequeños ojos entrecerrados y un aire que hubiera sido amenazador de no ser por su fisiología. "Cualquier tontería que hagas frente a Marge será castigada, así que no te atrevas a intentar algo"

Harry asintió sin darle importancia a eso, pues un nuevo plan estaba fabricándose en su mente. Una vez que Vernon se fue y Dudley subió a su habitación, Harry se acercó a Petunia.

"Tía Petunia" comenzó Harry, "necesito un favor"

Petunia no hizo más que verlo con ojos de rencor mientras fruncía la boca hacia un lado. Después de unos instantes, contestó.

"Más vale que no sea dinero, Potter, que ya demasiado hacemos con mantenerte"

Harry interpretó eso con que podía pedir ese favor, que si Petunia aceptaba, harían su vida más sencilla.

"Me iré hoy de la casa" dijo Harry. "Necesito que no digas nada a Dumbledore o alguno de mis profesores en caso de que lleguen a buscarme. ¿Podrías hacer eso?"

La cara de Petunia reflejaba algo de renuencia y Harry notó eso. Harry sabía que Petunia daría lo que fuera por no tenerlo en su hogar, así que su expresión de duda lo intrigó. Momentos después, Petunia respondió.

"Vete antes de que Vernon regrese con Marge y no vuelvas hasta el próximo año"

Harry sonrió y agradeció a Petunia, subió corriendo hacia su habitación y puso todas sus pertenencias en una mochila. Cuando volvió a bajar, Petunia ya había sacado de la alacena bajo las escaleras su baúl y su varita. Harry lo dejó todo (menos la varita) junto a la puerta mientras regresaba por Hedwig.

"Somos libres, Hedwig" le decía mientras garabateaba una nota para Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante. "Lleva esta nota a Tom y espérame ahí hasta que llegue"

Hedwig ululó alegremente y salió volando por la ventana. Harry la observó hasta que desapareció entre las nubes.

"Apúrate, chico" se escuchó la voz de Petunia, así que Harry bajó y tomando sus cosas, salió de la casa.

Cuando pasaba por la calle Wisteria, Harry vio que un perro negro enorme lo seguía e intentó llamarlo. El camino hacia la estación de trenes era largo y algo de compañía no estaría mal. El perro lo miro asustado, pero de todas maneras lo siguió.

"Te llamaré Snuffles durante el camino" le dijo Harry al perro. "No es particularmente bonito tener un nombre genérico" dijo, recordando todas las veces que sus tíos le decían chico o muchacho en vez de llamarlo Harry.

"¿Sabes?" comenzó Harry mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles. "He estado pensando que las cosas no son como yo creía. Siempre pensé que los adultos deberían ayudar a los niños, pero durante mi primaria los profesores sólo ayudaban a los que se veían más ricos. En mi casa ni para qué lo menciono. Mis tíos me odian, como te puedes dar cuenta por esta ropa vieja. No sé por qué Dumbledore me dejó con ellos. Y hablando de él, ¿por qué es que en Hogwarts los profesores no escuchan a sus alumnos?"

Dicho eso, Harry le contó a Snuffles de todas las cosas que había pasado en sus dos años en la escuela de Magia; desde los abusos de Snape hacia los Gryffindors (en especial hacia él y Neville) hasta las veces que McGonagall los ignoró a él y sus amigos e incluso las veces que estuvo en peligro de morir.

Cuando dijo eso, escuchó al perro gruñir y volteó hacia él.

"Oye, si vas a ponerte de gruñón mejor regresa a Wisteria" dijo Harry con una leve risa. Pareciera que Snuffles entendía todo lo que le contaba.

El perro siguió gruñendo, pero ahora caminaba hacia una casa que Harry sabía que estaba abandonada desde hacía años. De pronto el perro volteó hacia Harry como indicándole que lo siguiera. Tan acostumbrado estaba Harry a que las cosas fueran extrañas en su mundo, que no pasó por su mente que ese fuera un comportamiento extraño para un perro.

Lo siguió hasta llegar al jardín trasero de la casa, que estaba oculto a la vista de cualquier persona que pudiera pasar por ahí y con gran sorpresa vio cómo el perro se transformaba en un hombre.

Un hombre que esa mañana había aparecido en televisión por escapar de prisión.

Harry se asustó, pero mantuvo la calma. Después de Voldemort, este hombre no era nada, incluso si era un mago.

"Harry, mi nombre es Sirius Black y soy tu padrino" dijo el hombre, Sirius, con voz de alivio, como si sintiera que le quitaban un peso de encima.

Harry no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que decirle:

"¡Eres un asesino!"

Al escucharlo, Sirius bajó la cabeza y sus hombros cayeron.

"Te vi en las noticias muggles" continuó Harry. "Escapaste de prisión"

Sirius miró a su ahijado.

"Escape para buscarte, para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien" dijo Sirius "Pensaba huir al Continente una vez que me cerciorara de que estuvieras bien, pero no lo estás, y por eso decidí hablarte. Hay demasiadas cosas que debes saber, cosas que sólo yo puedo decirte"

Harry miró al hombre. A pesar del claro riesgo que estaba tomando y en contra de todo sentido común, Harry decidió darle al hombre, su padrino, una oportunidad de hablar. No sabía si lo que decía era cierto, pero si lo era entonces había escapado de prisión (de Azkaban, si no se equivocaba) sólo para ver que él estuviera bien.

"Está bien" dijo Harry a Sirius. "Te escucharé"

Sirius miró a Harry con ojos llorosos.

"Gracias, gracias, Harry" Sirius observó a sus alrededores y viendo que una de las ventanas de la casa no tenía vidrio o protecciones, señaló a Harry para que entraran. Una vez adentro se sentó en una silla algo destartalada que estaba junto a lo que alguna vez fue la mesa de una cocina.

Con una cara seria, ambos se miraron. Sirius comenzó a hablar.

"Cuando yo iba a Hogwarts, conocí a las cinco personas más maravillosas del mundo. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans y Marlene McKinnon. James, Remus, Peter y yo éramos los más unidos amigos que pudieras encontrar. Lily y Marlene eran buenas amigas, pero al estar en distintas casas no convivían tanto como nosotros. Cuando comenzamos nuestro séptimo año, muchas cosas ocurrieron. Para comenzar, la Guerra se desató y hubo muchas muertes: los padres de James, mi hermano, familias de muggles y de hijos de muggles. Era demasiado. Pero entre todas esas cosas horribles, hubo hechos maravillosos también. Tus padres comenzaron a salir, después de que James le rogara a Lily durante seis años"

En ese momento, ambos sonrieron. Cada uno por las mismas personas, por razones distintas.

"Marlene y yo también comenzamos a salir" continuó Sirius. "Pero eso no importa ahora. Tus padres se amaban demasiado, Harry. Tanto que se comprometieron al salir de Hogwarts y se casaron dos años después. Tú naciste al año siguiente. Todos estábamos felices. James no paraba de hablar de su pequeño hijo y de cómo sería el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Lily siempre tenía una cara de felicidad y una sonrisa que decía cuánto te amaba, incluso antes de que nacieras. Remus, Peter y yo estábamos igual de felices que tus padres, pensando en cómo íbamos a convertirte en todo un gran mago" La cara de Sirius reflejaba felicidad mientras decía todo eso, pero después su cara se tornó seria y triste.

"Cuando tenías seis meses, Dumbledore les advirtió a James y a Lily, junto con Frank y Alice Longbottom, que estaban en peligro. Al parecer algo había pasado que alertó a Voldemort sobre el nacimiento de un niño que lo vencería y todo indicaba que serías tú o el hijo de Frank. James los escondió a ti y a Lily en la Mansión Potter, pero Dumbledore los convenció de que sería demasiado obvio que se escondieran ahí, así que consiguieron una pequeña casa en el Valle de Godric donde se quedarían hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado. Hay un encantamiento, el Fidelius, que permite esconder cierta información en la mente de una sola persona y que nadie más sea capaz de saberla. Tus padres querían que su localización se quedara en mi mente, sabiendo que yo no los traicionaría revelando su dirección al mundo. Yo los convencí de que Peter fuera el Guardián Secreto; la gente sospecharía menos de él como guardián que de mí, que era el mejor amigo de James"

Sirius soltó un leve sollozo y Harry notó que él mismo tenía los ojos algo llorosos. Se acercó al mago y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Sirius, al ver a Harry, continuó.

"Peter se convirtió en el Guardián Secreto, pero ninguno de nosotros sabía que era en realidad un mortífago espiando a tus padres. Le dijo a Voldemort dónde vivían y él los encontró para matarlos. Cuando me di cuenta que el Encantamiento había sido levantado, volé a su casa para encontrarla destruida, a mis amigos muertos y a ti en los brazos de Hagrid, que te llevaba a Dumbledore. Yo busqué a Peter para confrontarlo, pero me incriminó por la muerte de tus padres y de unos muggles y huyó. Me atraparon, pero nunca me juzgaron. Simplemente me llevaron a Azkaban. No dije nada de mi inocencia por la culpabilidad de convencer a tus padres de usar a Peter y porque pensaba que estarías a salvo con Marlene o con los Longbottom. No sabía que Marlene había muerto ese día ni que los Longbottom serían torturados hasta la locura. Tampoco sabía que te enviaron con esos muggles. Perdón, Harry, por no criarte como prometí hacerlo. Perdón por no escapar antes, por no buscarte antes. No fue sino hasta que vi a Peter, es un animago que se transforma en rata, en el diario. De vacaciones en Egipto con una familia de magos"

"Con los Weasley" dijo Harry dándose cuenta de la identidad de la rata. "Es la mascota de Ron, mi mejor amigo. Ha estado viviendo con ellos desde hace doce años".

Ambos magos pusieron una cara de disgusto, pero después de unos momentos, Sirius siguió hablando.

"Decidí primero buscarte, Harry. Si te encontraba bien, me iría a Francia hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de hacer que descubran a Pettigrew. Cambié de opinión en cuanto vi cómo te tratan en esa casa, pero no sabía cómo hablarte"

"Y fui yo quien terminó hablando, pero con Snuffles" dijo Harry entre risas nerviosas. Por alguna razón, creía esa historia. Le creía a Sirius.

Sirius sonrió.

"Sí" dijo. "Ahora queda la pregunta de qué quieres hacer, Harry"

Harry lo pensó por unos instantes. Si Sirius había aparecido en las noticias muggles, entonces obviamente el Mundo Mágico estaría en máxima alerta por el supuesto criminal, pero Harry quería conocer más a Sirius, a su padrino, y sabía que Sirius lo quería conocer más a él.

"Busquemos donde ocultarnos" dijo Harry. "Pensaba ir hacia el Callejón Diagón, pero no pienso dejarte solo, Sirius"

El mago mayor sonrió.

"En ese caso, vayamos a la casa de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black" dijo Sirius. "Que sirva para algo ese viejo lugar"

"De todos modos tendré que ir primero por mi lechuza, por dinero y para cancelar mi estadía en el Caldero Chorreante" mencionó Harry, mientras Sirius pensaba qué podían hacer.

"Haremos esto. Tú irás al Caldero Chorreante por una semana. Conseguirás tus cosas de Hogwarts y después viajarás por Flu a la dirección que te enviaré"

Harry asintió.

"¿Qué harás mientras tanto?" preguntó Harry.

"Buscaré a un viejo lobo que seguramente querrá conocerte, así que prepárate para recibir a Remus J. Lupin, otro de los amigos de tus padres" sonrió Sirius. "Ahora, apresúrate. Se hace tarde"

Harry, que no se había percatado de que ya pasaba de mediodía, frunció el ceño.

"Viajes a Londres sólo parten a las once de la mañana. Tendré que esperar"

"Nada de eso" dijo Sirius. "Irás en el autobús noctámbulo. Sólo saca tu varita y el autobús aparecerá"

Después de despedirse, y con la promesa de Harry de no meterse en problemas durante esa semana, Harry partió hacia el Caldero Chorreante mientras Sirius buscaba a Remus Lupin.

Una vez que Harry estuvo instalado en la habitación número 11 en el Caldero, pensó en lo que le sucedió ese día.

¡Qué falta de sentido común de hablarle a un sujeto desconocido que había salido en la televisión por ser un asesino! Pero al final todo resultó bien y Harry se enteró de cosas que ahora no dejaban en paz su mente.

Para empezar, tenía un padrino condenado por asesinato. En una semana viviría con ese padrino y probablemente con el tal Remus. Segundo, Scabbers en realidad era el cuarto amigo de sus padres, el que los traicionó. Tercero, había una profecía sobre él derrotando a Voldemort. Cuarto, los padres de Neville habían sido torturados hasta la locura. Demasiadas cosas para un chico con trece años recién cumplidos.

Aún así, Harry sabía que todo saldría bien y más que nunca pensaba abrir ese grupo de estudio. Sólo que tal vez le daría un enfoque diferente, un poco más orientado hacia defensa que hacia repaso de clases. Y sería bueno pasar más tiempo con Neville.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él siempre estaba solo. Dean y Seamus, Harry y Ron, Neville. Así estaban las cosas en su dormitorio. Claro, todos se hablaban y convivían entre ellos, pero aun así Neville estaba más solo que los demás.

_Todos serían más felices con un amigo como Neville_, pensaba Harry, recordando la noche que intentó detenerlos para que no hicieran que Gryffindor perdiera más puntos. Si la Casa tenía esa lealtad por parte de Neville, incluso con las constantes burlas, Harry se imaginaba que el Longbottom sería un muy leal amigo con aquellos que lo considerasen así.

Entonces, Harry decidió que incluiría más a Neville en sus actividades. Ron lo aceptaría fácilmente y a Hermione le gustaría tener a alguien más que molestar para que haga su tarea.

Ahora, ¿qué harían con Scabbers? Harry suponía que si lo atrapaban podrían demostrar la inocencia de Sirius. Pero eso sería mejor hablarlo con su padrino. No había que adelantarse a las cosas. Y pensar que pudo haber asesinado a los Weasley en cualquier momento. O a sus compañeros de dormitorio.

De lo que sí estaba seguro Harry es de que cuidaría a sus amigos. No dejaría que nada malo les sucediera si estaba en su poder, pero también se encargaría de que todos aprendieran cómo protegerse unos a otros. Podría llegar el día en que él mismo necesite protección y estaba seguro que Ron y Hermione, y ahora Sirius, estarían ahí para él.

Por ahora, disfrutaría esa semana en el Callejón Diagón, esperando que por una vez en su vida las cosas fueran algo normales.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado esta nueva idea. Si tienen algun comentario, sugerencia o crítica estaré encantada de escucharlos. Claro, si sólo dirán cosas como 'esto es horrible, muérete' entonces no me quedará más que emplear mi perfectamente bien ganada diplomacia. Sinceramente espero les haya agradado y sigan leyendo la continuidad de este fanfic.<p>

-Harley


End file.
